


Swords and Other Sharp Points

by annabeth



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood and Violence, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Inuyasha is unable to consent in this form, M/M, On The Author's Part, Rape, Violence, Violent Sex, unintentionally rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: Sesshomaru had meant to kill Inuyasha when he sought him out this day.Instead, he rides him hard and puts him away wet.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Swords and Other Sharp Points

**Author's Note:**

> written for "Violent Sex" on my [Banned Together Bingo card](https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com/rules). Technically this would fill my "rape" square, too, but I wrote it with the intention of filling the violent sex square, so here we are!
> 
> This is also a sequel to the Sesshomaru/Inuyasha ficlet I wrote as part of [Sick With Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988514/chapters/57946285) (chapter 6).

Sesshomaru had meant to kill Inuyasha when he sought him out this day. He'd fully intended to unleash Tokijin on Inuyasha, splattering his body parts for miles, getting rid of him—and Sesshomaru's inconvenient lustful feelings—once and for all.

Instead, _that_ has turned into _this_ : Inuyasha's _youkai_ nature fully emerged, and Sesshomaru bracketing his hips with his knees, sitting atop him, Inuyasha's pants spread next to them on the ground as Sesshomaru digs his claws into Inuyasha's bare hip. There are already five bleeding points carved into his skin, and Inuyasha is snarling and thrashing, trying to unseat Sesshomaru, but that isn't going to happen.

"Quiet down," he snarls, sinking his claws deeper into Inuyasha's tender flesh. His blood, oh, that scent! It's just as luscious as it was when Sesshomaru was watching their fight in Kanna's mirror, and trading barbs with Naraku. It had surrounded him then, with a faint false note—but oh, not this. This is the stuff _youkai_ dream of.

But Sesshomaru can't fill Inuyasha with poison. He can't bring himself up to scratch, to the sticking point where he kills Inuyasha. Inuyasha, meanwhile, is a maddened, ravening beast, scoring Sesshomaru with his own claws, sharp and vicious where they've lengthened, and he's grinding his teeth, his fangs bared and snapping at Sesshomaru, trying to get to his throat.

Sesshomaru grinds down against him more forcefully, slamming Inuyasha's head into the dirt until he grunts—but Sesshomaru doubts Inuyasha feels pain in this state—and Sesshomaru rips open his own pants, exposing his cock. It's thick and long and Sesshomaru has never spent much time thinking about it, but now he can't stop. It's like his brain has relocated, and Sesshomaru has nothing but mindless ravings left of himself, either.

When he plunges into Inuyasha, it's without any sort of preparation. Bright red blood blooms around Inuyasha's fingers where they've clawed Sesshomaru's arm to ribbons, but the thing is, it doesn't hurt, not really. Somehow nothing hurts when he's buried to the hilt in Inuyasha's body.

Inuyasha may be a filthy _hanyou_ , but right now he smells amazingly good and Sesshomaru is overcome by how good it feels to stroke Inuyasha from the inside out with his dick. He's astonished by this; before, when he had only Jaken as a companion and he had no desire for anything else, he'd never felt desire. Not even the most base lust, not like what he feels for Inuyasha right now.

Deep in the back of his brain, he's lamenting his loss of control, his subjugation of his better sense—the one that tells him Inuyasha is worthless, not worth fucking, only worth _killing_ —and the fact that he can't do it. He can't throttle Inuyasha with his sharp poison claws buried in his neck. He can't rip Inuyasha to shreds on his cock. He can't draw Tokijin and use it to slice Inuyasha to pieces.

Sesshomaru grits his teeth and swallows a primordial scream as he spears Inuyasha with his cock, as he drills him into the ground with the force of his pounding thrust. Inuyasha has no such restraint; he growls and lets out a bellowing roar, one that seems to shake the heavens, and his red eyes and marked face draw Sesshomaru in, almost close enough to kiss—but he doesn't.

Infuriated by his own loss of control, by his lack of the willpower necessary to destroy Inuyasha, he punches Inuyasha in the jaw even as he slams into him again. Inuyasha is not fighting _against_ Sesshomaru, so it's not rape. Inuyasha is fisting his own cock—and somehow he hasn't left bleeding welts in it from his claws—and lifting his ass to match Sesshomaru thrust for thrust. Sesshomaru wonders, somewhere, whether this is something Inuyasha actually wants?

But no, that's tripe. Inuyasha would never submit to Sesshomaru when not under the influence of his _youkai_ blood. He wouldn't want Sesshomaru, not when he could have Kikyo—or Kagome, judging from the way the girl looks at him.

Sesshomaru uses Inuyasha as a plaything, one he's not afraid to break, a toy he's willing to blow to pieces when he's done. He won't forget this insult to his pride, the way he fell under some kind of spell—it's probably Naraku's doing, to be honest; Naraku probably hopes he and Inuyasha will take each other out of commission permanently. Not that that would happen—Sesshomaru _is_ going to slay Inuyasha someday.

But today is not that day. Sesshomaru withdraws, rams Inuyasha hard, fucking him through the ground, leaving indents where his body has contacted it, and Sesshomaru is surprised by the feelings that sweep through him.

He's burning up from the inside out, like he's been injected with poison, but it's the sweetest poison he's ever felt—bubbling up inside, spilling over, and his body writhes against his will as he drives his cock like a spike into Inuyasha again. Inuyasha's hole is a fiery swollen red, and he's keening in the back of his throat, still scoring Sesshomaru with his claws even as Sesshomaru learns what it feels like to orgasm.

Unfortunately, as he does, he discovers, too, why people and even some _youkai_ do this: it feels indecently, almost unbearably, good. And even as he dips his head down, hoping to rip out Inuyasha's throat with his teeth and fangs, he finds himself instead biting… but not with the intention to slaughter. Not even to wound or to maim; but to leave a mark. A love bite.

Not that this could be called love, because of course that's out of the question. Sesshomaru might want to fuck Inuyasha when he's in his _youkai_ form, might want to wring him dry, but he doesn't _love_ Inuyasha, and he never could. Come morning—or as soon as Inuyasha transforms back—he knows he'll want his horrible half-brother dead. The half-brother that he doesn't recognize as his brother, anyway; maybe if he did, he wouldn't have fucked him so ruthlessly, but there's no guilt in Sesshomaru's soul. He's not capable of guilt, and if he were, he certainly wouldn't waste it on Inuyasha.

He yanks free of Inuyasha's body, nearly turning Inuyasha's hole inside out, and does up his trousers and wipes his hands on his clothes. He's going to need to dunk his entire body—fully clothed—into some river or lake to get the filth of Inuyasha off.

But even as he leaves Inuyasha lying there, bleeding and howling like a rabid animal, Sesshomaru can still _smell_ him, all over himself, and it makes his anatomy cry for another release.

But _that_ is never going to happen again. The next time Sesshomaru crosses path with Inuyasha, it's going to be his funeral, only there won't be enough of him left to mourn.

And then, Naraku's next, for forcing him into this filthy admission.

END


End file.
